futurefandomcom-20200229-history
WWIII (Newtfan)
WWIII (2020-2034) was a worldwide conflict. It divided world powers, and devastated the world. Nuclear weapons were detonated for purposes in war for the first time in this war. Competing spheres of influence clashed in WWIII. Pre-War Events Ukrainian Civil War The Ukrainian Civil War (2015) was brought about by Russian-supported insurgency in Ukraine. The Eastern, more ethnically Russian dominant part of Ukraine declared independence from Ukraine, now West Ukraine. Russia, while not joining the war, funded the Eastern Ukrainian troops, while NATO funded West Ukraine. Threats of Russia joining were halted by threats of war by the west. Ukraine lost its second largest city to the Eastern Ukrainians, Odessa. East Ukrainian troops advanced as far as Kiev, but failed in an attempt to take it. Due to the devastation of both sides, a ceasefire was declared. West Ukraine was given all territory north of the Romanian border and West of Kiev, with Kiev included. Anything west of Kiev but south of the Romanian border was considered East Ukraine. East Ukraine was given all land South of Romania, and was given all land East of Kiev, and Odessa was declared teh capital of this newly formed nation. West Ukraine immediately declared that East Ukraine was illegitimate, and was backed by the European Union and the U.S.. Moldova, the poorest country in Europe, joins East Ukraine due to its failing economy. War on ISIS The War on ISIS (2015-16) was a war on the terrorist group, by all Middle Eastern countries supported by Europe, The United States, China, and many others. This led to the dissolution of the so called Islamic State, but led to the destabilization of Yemen, Iraq, Syria, and Lebanon namely. Kurdish Syria gained independence, forming the new nation of Kurdistan, while regional powers Saudi Arabia and Iran competed for influence in these newly destabilized countries. This led to the Arab Cold War (2016), through neocolonialism of Yemen, Iraq, Syria, and Lebanon by Iran and Saudi Arabia. Iran War The Iran War (2016-18) was caused by an escalation of the Sunni-Shia divide in the Muslim World, and a clash of the three powers in the Middle East: Saudi Arabia and Turkey, in a war against Iran. Saudi Arabia and Iran had been competing for influence in the Middle East. Iran had influence over Yemen, whereas Saudi Arabia had influence over Jordan, and there was competition for influence over Syria, and Iraq. Turkey gained influence over Lebanon. This conflict began when Iran invaded Iraq with troops. The U.S., Saudi Arabia, Turkey, Pakistan, Jordan, Lebanon, Egypt, Israel, Oman, Qatar, UAE, Bahrain, Kuwait, and France declared war on Iran. Europe besides France, however, remained neutral, fearing further destabilization of the Middle East. Iran and Yemen declared war on the Coalition, whereas Syria and Iraq, key battlegrounds, remained neutral due to the division of the countries. Turkey, Kurdistan and Lebanon quickly invaded and eliminated unprepared Irani troops from Syria, while countries in the Arabian Peninsula invaded Yemen. U.S. battleships had a one-week standoff with Irani troops in the Hormuz strait. Meanwhile, China and Russia were torn between their allies Iran, and Saudi Arabia and Pakistan, who were fighting against each other. Ultimately, Russia and China decided that they could gain more influence over the Muslim world by siding with Holy Country Saudi Arabia. This strained Indian-Russian relations due to Russia's growing friendliness with Pakistan, and in an interview, Indian Prime Minister Modi of India stated that the United States was the closest ally of India, enraging Putin. In July, one month after the war started, Yemen surrendered, and Saudi troops crossed the Hormuz strait to enter Iran. Israeli and Jordanian troops invaded Iraq. Russia and China joined the war, and with them Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan, who invaded the north of Iran. Iran, surrounded, refused to surrender, but Tehran was captured in December, 2017. In January, 2018, Iran surrendered. Balochistan declared independence, but Pakistan, not recognizing this move due to fears of a Pakistani Baloch independence movement, annexed the portion of Balochistan in Iran. Iran lost its status as a regional power, causing a massive Cold War to erupt between Turkey and Saudi Arabia. Burmese Civil War (2016) The rebels in Myanmar staged a coup de'tat against the Burmese government, supported by Thailand, Vietnam, India, Laos, and Cambodia. China supported the Burmese government, but ultimately the rebels were victorious, as much of Myanmar's military sympathized with the rebels. India gained influence over Myanmar, while China worried about its declining influence. India's Growing Sphere of Influence India's Look East Policy was a success, as it became a greater influence than China over Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam, Thailand, Bhutan, Nepal, and Bangladesh. China, close to declaring war, was stopped by Russia due to the threat of a nuclear war. China quickly embargoed India, hurting the Indian economy, resulting in tension at an all time high between India and China. Once again Russia had to choose sides between its two allies, India and China, but ultimately supported China due to India's friendliness with the U.S. and China's greater military power. Algerian-Libyan War (2019) The Algerian-Libyan war was a war for regional dominance. Egypt, still recovering from ISIS, was unable to fight, whereas Russia, China, and Saudi Arabia pledged to support Libya. Libya, without warning, invaded Algeria. Meanwhile, Russia threatened the U.S. with nuclear weapons if the U.S. stepped in. Libya made fast progress against Algeria, and invaded and defeated Tunisia. Fearing U.S. intervention, in October 2019 Libya restored Algeria to its original borders, but annexed Tunisia. Libya thus became the dominant country in North Africa. Category:Newtfan Category:World War III